


Despite It All

by DryadOffical (HalfDryad)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cooking, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, Peter Lukas/Jonah Magnus (technically), soft despite canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfDryad/pseuds/DryadOffical
Summary: While he had only known Jonah as Elias, he still somehow felt he knew the man much longer than that, and while the two weren’t betting against one another in some manner, they were quite civil. And Peter did enjoy those moments between them, despite it all. Just as much as he enjoyed the moments of competitiveness between them. They were on the same side, in all the technicalities, but some things were more fun if they played tug of war in their own strange way.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Despite It All

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this ship, and damn I don't know where this came from, but I just was sitting thinking about uncharacteristically soft LonelyEyes and how I wanted it a lot. 
> 
> Sorry for no dialogue, I'm not the best at it, but I feel like it was... fitting here in a way.

Peter spent most of his time on the Tundra, and while there were people on the ship, he could have his own little lonely space there, on that large cargo ship. Spending weeks or months at sea was something he just loved more than anything, and despite his upbringing, he liked the hard work he would do on the ship when things called for it. Peter enjoyed the heavy lifting of moving one thing to another place on the ship, even on occasion easily working with another person to move something. He was fine with being lonely, but he could socialize easily at times. While he wasn’t good at it, he could blend into certain situations like a perfect chameleon. 

While he had only known Jonah as Elias, he still somehow felt he knew the man much longer than that, and while the two weren’t betting against one another in some manner, they were quite civil. And Peter did enjoy those moments between them, despite it all. Just as much as he enjoyed the moments of competitiveness between them. They were on the same side, in all the technicalities, but some things were more fun if they played tug of war in their own strange way. 

Now the romance was something that he didn’t expect, but it wasn’t something he was against. Granted… he doesn’t know if he could call it a romance, Peter didn’t know much of romance outside of things he saw in passing. So he just treaded water in terms of what the two of them had over the many many years. And he didn’t hate it. Elias, Jonah, whatever one wanted to call him, had his moments of softness. In the privacy of a corner in a restaurant that was the fanciest Peter could find, even at the last minute, Elias would curl his ankle around Peters as the two of them were eating and chatting with one another. In Elias’ apartment, paid for by Peter… Or better, the Lukas family in general, something equally as expensive, in a perfect part of the city. 

Peter could enjoy the times he was at the apartment, enjoyed looking out the large living room windows to the rest of the city either waking up in the morning light, or as the city quieted slightly for the night. He would smoke, as he knew Elias found it an annoyance, and enjoy the quiet silence of the apartment building before Elias would show up. And Elias would be surprised to see him there, but would never be one to show the surprise. 

Elias would say something about Peter smoking in his apartment (technically theirs, but Peter was more of a guest even in his own home anywhere outside of The Tundra) and snap something at the sailor about how the walls were going to turn yellow if he kept doing that. But even with a scowl on his face, he would still walk over and stand next to Peter after removing his shoes and jacket, the both of them looking out to the city below for a few minutes in silence. Elias would steal Peter’s pipe from him a couple times, until there was nothing left for either of them to smoke, then pull Peter into a slow kiss that could either end there, or move into the bedroom for the night. 

If it stopped there, Elias would suggest dinner, and Peter, for all his time living mostly at sea and eating the worst things paired with his home life growing up, he wasn’t that bad of a cook. Elias would watch, circling the kitchen as he did, sipping at something strong to drink as he did. Sometimes he would critique Peter, no real heat behind the words as he did so, and happily enjoy the filling meal afterwards. There were never leftovers in the Bouchard home. 

There were even nights filled with soft talking between the two, or nights where Elias would sit with his back pressed against Peter’s broad chest, reading something from his own personal library or something he brought from the Institute. It wasn’t always work, work, work. They had moments together that some people could look into and believe that it was just two older gentlemen in a loving relationship, having a comfortable night in. And sometimes, despite it all, that’s what it was. 

Peter even stayed the night more often than not, he enjoyed the soft expensive bed that Elias had bought, enjoyed the warmth that would radiate off Elias as the two slept. Sometimes apart, but sometimes wrapped up in one another. Peter enjoyed Elias pressed against his chest, his head tucked under his chin as Peter ran his fingers through hair that was now more grey than blonde, his other hand pressed against his face, thumb running gently over Elias’ cheek. Elias would sleep deeper like this, cheek pressed against Peter’s thick chest, mouth slightly open and softly snoring as he slept through the night, which…. Wasn’t the most common thing really. 

Most of the time Elias would kiss like a man who wanted to suck your soul out of you, he would be the one to take control of all citations he was in, in and out of the bedroom. But there were moments where he loved when Peter would take him by the shoulders or the waist and just  _ hold him _ and kiss him like he wanted to do nothing else but that. 

Peter’s kisses were always scratchy, and Elias adored the beard, as much as he complained about it at times. Because despite it all, Peter liked keeping clean, grooming when he could. Mostly when he was back on land and to specifically see Elias, or something important in that vein anyways. He would keep his beard nice and trimmed, and one of the few larger expenses he would use on himself was beard oil and things to keep his hair nice. Saltwater really did terrible things to it, and he still wanted to look nice sometimes. His hair differed on how he was feeling. One year it could be long if he didn’t keep up with trimming it, if he was at sea most of the time. Sometimes it could be short, cropped close to make dealing with it much easier. But it was always a snow white, and he started greying  _ very  _ early, it seemed everyone in his family did, no matter who it is. He started showing in his mid 20’s. 

And the two have been married and divorced. Many times. It was almost a joke at this point, but it was still something between the two that they just kept doing. But despite it all, they still gravitated towards one another even after divorce. Even when legally, they couldn’t marry, they still acted like it. Then when the time came they could legally, they did. This marriage, lasted the longest, but that might have just been because Peter was on The Tundra for most of it.

There were nights where music would be playing quietly from an old record player in the corner of the apartment, one of the oldest looking things in the modern apartment. Standing in the center of the room would be the two of them, pressed close in an embrace and dancing slowly with one another. There wasn’t much rhyme or reason to it, not a real dance, more just them standing and holding one another, turning in circles as they listened to music. Elias wouldn’t say it aloud, but he adored these tender moments. 

It was mostly Peter who proposed, but Elias did a time or two as well. A ring bought with Peter’s money that fit perfectly onto Peter’s thick callused fingers. They were always thick and black, but always had some differences between them, and the rings they both wore after a wedding, they were simple, gold and silver. Peter still has all of them, through all the years, he loves them. 

And despite it all, Peter does know what love is, he loves his ship, he loves the avatar he serves, and despite it all, he loves Elias Bouchard in his own way. And knows Elias loves him, in his own way. Despite it all. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna request anything I might get around to doing I'm @transjonmartin on tumblr and @HalfDryad on twitter! I'm slow as hell and do a lot of short things (even shorter if I can do a lil ask drabble which I love doing) 
> 
> I also just love these two and the way the fandom has decided they're together in some ways, it's just such a fun and interesting ship that I love to see interpretations of!


End file.
